Even Saviors Need A Little Saving
by JadedLogic
Summary: Regina comes across Emma struggling to fight off a a man. She steps in to save her. Now Regina is left to pick up the pieces. Eventual SwanQueen WARNING MENTIONS OF RAPE.
1. Chapter 1

It was a seemingly normal night on the streets of Storybrooke. A cool breeze was blowing, and most of the town shops were closed. She had just began the familiar short walk from her office to her car, when she heard the most unsettling cries. It was a desperate cry for help, a mix between a sob and a plea, while on the verge of breaking. She knew what it felt like being the one crying out for help, to cast aside pride and dignity so you may simply escape unscathed. There was only one difference, help never came for her. The panic swelling in her chest had her racing towards the sound, disregarding her poor footwear, and the fact that she was heading into an unknown situation. Her stomach dropped with dread the moment she found who it was that had been calling out for help.

The savior needing saving. It was an unlikely scenario but it was suddenly a reality.

"Get... the fuck... off me..." Emma gasped. The blonde was pinned down, by a burly man she didn't recognize. Her voice lacked any real strength and Regina knew it was a battle she had been fighting for a while, one she was losing. Her torso twisted and her hips jerked but the man's grip on her wrists proved too strong. Her shirt was ripped off, cast aside like a discarded piece of trash, and her jeans were pulled halfway down her hips. Regina felt disgust towards this man's advance, but most of all rage. A boiling resentment that seemed to consumer her entire body like a flame. How dare he touch her like that and treat her like some whore. Emma Swan was not a streetwalker, and she sure as hell wasn't acting like one.

A wave of her hand sent the man flying Into a nearby brick wall. He howled in pain but she immediately thought to knock him out with another wave. No more of that.

Emma shuddered in relief but no amount of strength could help her take back her pride. She was supposed to be strong. She was the sheriff yet she couldn't fight him off.

Regina went to her side, and offered her the coat of her back.

"Thank you..."Emma breathed, as she wrapped the fabric tight around her. "If you hadn't...he would have..."

"Shhh I know." She kneeled beside her now, uncaring of the dirt meeting her slacks if it meant easing away Emma's distress. They weren't exactly friends but she had somehow come to care about her and seeing her so...frightened really pulled at her heartstrings.

"Emma are you hurt?"

The blonde shook her head but sometimes Injuries weren't physical.

"Let's get you up." She said. Emma cast the man lying on the floor an anxious glance. "He won't be moving anytime soon. At least for a couple of hours don't worry." She watched Emma's shoulders slump in relief, then something she never thought she'd see happened. Emma started crying. Full, heart wrenching sobs, that with each wrack off her shoulders her own heart ached just a little more.

"Emma. You're safe now."

"I-I know...Regina thank you. Thank you so much." The blondes breath came in small bursts, as if she had to remind herself every so often to breath.

She didn't know what to do how to deal with this type of Emma. She was so broken, so shaken.

"Emma. I'm sorry..." She didn't know why she was apologizing. It's not like it had been her fault but any other words seemed wrong. She shuffled closer to her on the sidewalk. That small shift towards her was enough of an invitation for Emma to grab onto her. Strong arms wrapped around her, holding onto her like she would be swept away if she didn't. The amount of need behind the embrace was just as surprising as the act itself but she returned it, knowing the feeling. It was a secret she kept buried but at a different time it had been her in Emma's place. She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth and let Emma recover.

"You're okay." She whispered. The blonde was trembling, caught up in a storm of emotions. Her words didn't help, or seem to even reach her ears. "Emma. I'm going to take you back to my house. We can't stay here its cold and you're shivering." The blonde nodded and released her grip. That's when they both became aware of her state of undress. Emma's jeans were still halfway off her body, but Emma didn't have the strength to pull them up. Had she truly been fighting him off for that long?

"Let me..." She gripped the jeans waistband and gave it a firm pull. They were a tight fit, no wonder she couldn't get them up. Luckily for her the man struggled just as much taking them off her.

The moment they rested above her hips, Emma once again gave her thanks.

"Of course. Emma. " She didn't need to thank her for this though. Any decent being would do the same, even an evil queen.

"Do you think you can walk?" If she couldn't pull up her jeans she doubted she had the energy to do that.

"Maybe." Emma took her hand and she pulled her to her feet. She swayed for a second but held up. Just in case she kept an arm behind her.

The car ride to her mansion was silent, but they weren't concerned with filling that silence. Sometimes a little silence spoke volumes.

A/N: I don't know what caused my brain to come up with this but I needed to get it out. You know the usual spiel about reviews and how they make my day bla bla ;D thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Emma opened her eyes around midnight. She was surrounded by warmth, soft linen and a comfy bed. It was nice except she didn't feel comfortable here. In Regina's home, in her bed. She was intruding, once again needing some else to home and take care of her. She would have snuck out but something kept her there. Maybe it was the promise of protection, or being treated in way she knew her mother wasn't capable of, or maybe it was because of Regina. The Regina that comforted her wasn't the Regina she knew. This version was understanding, protecting, and nurturing. The opposite of her usually acidic tongue. She spoke softly to her and treated her as though she were a fragile expensive piece of crystal ware, just a push away from cracking. It was exactly what she needed in that moment.

Of all the people to save her she was glad it had been her. She was positive the brunette would keep this low profile, after all she was the town's sheriff. It would make her look bad. She strained her eyes a little more against the dark room. There was movement towards the doors threshold, a silhouette lingering. Instantly her heart jumped into her throat. Panic, swirled like a whirlwind in the center of her chest, she jolted upright while inching back on the bed. Then the light switched on.

"Its just me!" Regina proclaimed. She held out her hands in a manner that went to show she was unarmed. Immediately, her body relaxed but embarrassment flooded her. She had been so frightened. How did that happen? She was Emma Swan. Town sheriff, ex bail bondsman, mother, and savior. She was supposed to be fearless.

"Regina...I wasn't expecting to see you there." Regina nodded, but in a sad knowing kind of way.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I was just checking up on you."

"Thank you..."

Regina still stood in the doorway.

"I haven't filled anyone on the exact details. I figured that was up to you but the man is currently being held in jail. Maybe you should take the rest of the week off, at least until we get him dealt with."

"Yeah...okay."

Regina cleared her throat.

"Good night. Emma." She hung in the doorway and just before she reached for the light Emma called out to her.

"Regina wait." She played with the sheet in her hands. "I...can't sleep. Could you...I don't know maybe...stay? Just for a little. You don't have to." Regina's face softened.

"I can stay." She padded over to the bed and it was so strange seeing her walk without the accompanying sound of heels.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" The bed dipped where Regina took a seat.

"I don't think that would do me any good. I mean nothing really happened he tried. You saved me." She felt uncomfortable discussing it and just hoped Regina wouldn't press the matter like she knew her mother would if it had been her there.

"Okay what then?"

Good question she thought. Why do you want her here. What good will come of this?

"I don't know. Just forget it." She pulled up the covers and turned from her. She felt foolish for asking her to stay.

"Emma..." Regina's hand fell on her shoulder. "I don't have any problems staying... You need a friend." Friend. Regina. They had never been pieced together in her mind before but now she was reevaluating that concept. Everything Regina had done for her so far, indicated a true friend. Maybe that was it.

She rolled back towards Regina.

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it." Her hand fell away, and she immediately missed the contact. A minute of silence passed. Regina sat motionlessly on the edge of the bed while she just stared at the wall.

"Regina do you want to watch a movie?"

"Now?" She shook her head yes. She thought for sure she would say no.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate. " Regina stood up and she shortly followed after.

She folded her knees beneath her and cradled the warm cocoa in her hands. Granny would probably shoot her for thinking it but Regina's hot cocoa was sooooo much better. She closed her eyes in momentary bliss while Regina started the movie. Neither of them had spoken up until this point and when Regina finally sat down beside her, she almost didn't want to break the strangely comfortable silence between them.

"What are we watching?"

"Oh you'll see. Its one of Henry's favorites. I don't really have much to choose from but this is one of the few I actually like as well."

Now she was intrigued. As the typical previews played, because annoyingly they had been unable to skip through them, she studied Regina out of the corner of her eye. Her make up was gone, but she looked even more beautiful and she noted even her sleeping wear was expensive, a fine satin. Always keeping up appearances. However, the woman looked tired, she shouldn't be up watching a movie and this made her feel guilty. Yet, Regina could have said no so maybe she hasn't been able to sleep either. Before Regina could notice her staring, because she was certain she had been for well over a minute, she turned her attention back to the screen. The DVD menu popped up and she felt a bubble of happiness fill her. Regina liked Finding Nemo.

A third into the movie she had finished her hot cocoa and she set the empty mug aside. Now her eyelids were starting to feel heavy. She tried getting comfortable against the couches arm but it felt too stiff. So she sat upright leaning back Into the plush cushions but it put her neck at a weird angle. She leaned in the other direction and met Regina's shoulder. Her breath stopped the moment she made contact. She hadn't been thinking, any moment now Regina was going to push her away and yell out something like "I'm not a human pillow Miss Swan!" Yet, she never did. The brunette's tensed shoulder relaxed and wordlessly they continued to watch the movie. Or at least Regina did. She was too distracted by the warmth and smell of Regina. She smiled dopily as her vanilla shampoo overtook her senses. Right now she was the epitome of comfort and what clean would smell like if it had a smell.

Finally feeling comfy she let out the breath she had been holding and let her eyes drift close. Here she was safe.

Regina didn't stay up much longer than her and it was only halfway through the movie when her head lolled to the side, sliding down to gently rest on top of Emma's. It was almost like they were cuddling. When the movie was over the title screen continued to loop in the background but neither could be broken out of their peaceful slumber.

Emma grabbed at her pillow, trying to pull it further beneath her head but it wasn't moving easily, in fact it felt heavy. She opened her eyes and reality sunk in. Regina wasn't a pillow. Her arm had wrapped around Regina's waist and one of her hands was centimeters away from touching a breast. She blushed immediately but found that she like the position. Regrettably she pulled away, ignoring the strange butterflies filling her stomach. When she did this it woke Regina from her own sleep. She watched the brunettes brow twitch and her eyes popped open.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing she took notice of upon waking up weren't the wide- green eyes staring back at her, but the surprisingly firm thigh just barely brushing up against her own. How one body part emitted so much heat was a scientific marvel. Her drowsy mind wanted her to lean into it more, to bask in the wonderful sensation, but that's when she met Emma's studying gaze. The feeling instantly fleeted.

"Hey." Emma said sheepishly. Always so articulated.

"Miss Swan." Emma's eyes took on a wounded look at the title. After sleeping on the couch together it did feel unnecessary but addressing her on a first name basis in their current position felt far too intimate. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore but most of all hungry."

"I'll make us something to eat. How does an omelette sound?"

Emma's eyes didn't exactly light up at the idea of an omelette but she agreed anyway. She strode into the kitchen ignoring how strangely domestic this all felt. Emma waking up in her house, while she made her breakfast. If only this happened under a different set of circumstances...no she didn't just think that. It was the lack of caffeine.

"What time does the kid usually get up? I mean its pretty late in the day." She cast a glance at her watch, Emma was right it was 10am. Henry was usually up by now, despite it being Saturday.

"Why don't you go check up on him." Emma nodded and she was left to perfect their omelettes.

Last night had been taxing on her which meant it was probably more so on Emma. Yet the blonde looked well rested, as though she hadn't been attacked last night or slept on a couch. Maybe she misjudged Emma maybe she was far better at hiding her emotions than she previously thought. Or maybe she just really was that strong.

She flipped over the omelette and the sound of footsteps bounding down the stairs alerted her to Emma's presence.

"Regina." Emma panted. She was out of breath and there was a trace of panic in her voice. "Henry's not there but he left this note…"

_Moms_

_I woke up early this morning and saw you two on the couch cuddling._

"We most certainly were not cuddling." She interjected.

_I figured you weren't going to get up anytime soon. Emma you were doing that thing where you drool and Mom you were kinda smiling. So I didn't want to bug you. Ill be at the docks with Hook he's gonna take me out on a trip. Don't worry I'll be back for dinner! _

_Love Henry._

"Why that slimy dirty useless one handed pirate!"

"We have to get down there. To stop them."

"For once I find myself in agreeance. " She took the frying pan off of the burner and tossed it into the sink.

"Take my hand." Emma paused for a moment but her slightly calloused hand fell into her own. Without any warning, she whisked them away in a puff of smoke. Emma's grip tightened causing her nails to dig into the back of her palm.

"Would it kill you to trim your nails a little?" She snapped ripping her hand free. Her hand was stinging.

"Sorry...I just wasn't expecting that." Emma looked sick and she almost wanted to apologize for snapping at her.

"Hooks ship is still here."

She broke into a jog with the boat locked in her sights. How dare he take my son. She thought bitterly. The man was a drunk and a low life. She did not want that kind of character hanging around Henry.

She was too caught up in her loathing to fully comprehend their current situation. Emma and her still in pajamas storming a boat full of pirates. It would almost be comical if it hadn't felt so degrading. The instant she set foot on his deck made his presence known and reminded her of reality.

"Oye nice wardrobe your majesty!"

"Its still far more appealing than your dirty rags. Where's hook?"

"Captains quarters but he doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"Like I'm going to take orders from you!" During the time it took for them to quarrel Emma had already brushed passed them and was heading for the cabin.

Both Regina and Mr. Smee turned towards her at the sound of the door being kicked in. What the fuck! Regina thought although not quite in those exact words.

"Hook!" Emma growled. The blonde was livid, like a snarling bull ready to charge at any moment, and Regina didn't know why but something about seeing that side to Emma had her feeling turned on.

"Swan! Decided to join us did you? I say welcome aboard. The lads a natural born pirate."

"Henry come on you're leaving."

"What?"

"Yeah what the boy said what?"

"Hook next time you want to go sailing with my son ask me first. " She grabbed Henry's shoulder and ushered him out of the room.

Regina caught up with her at this moment and took hold of his other shoulder.

"Moms calm down I can walk. I'm leaving!"

She released her grip as did Emma allowing him to break away from them in a sprint.

"I hate you both!" He yelled. The words slapped both of them in the face like a recoiled swinging door. Henry was her world but something else was happening. Something far more important than Henry's little temper tantrum for her to fully being wounded by his words. Emma.

"Henry!"

"Swan!" Hook grabbed her wrist and a look of panic flashed across the blondes face. Emma quickly tried to push it aside but Hook was being unusually aggressive. "Let the kid sail!"

Seeing Hook's hand pulling and gripping at Emma twisted her stomach into knots just as much as Henry's choice of words. He shouldn't be touching her like that. She could see the fear, the anxiety at being manhandled in her eyes and Emma was too rattled by it all to fully voice her protest. This idiot did not know how to properly socialize.

"Hook if you value the one hand you have left I suggest you release Miss Swan immediately." The biting tone in her voice surprised them all. He instantly let go and Emma jerked back, looking both angry and relieved.

"Swan...Sorry I just wanted to share with him what my father shared with me."

That's when she snapped, and if Emma were a gun Hook's body would be lying lifeless on the ground.

"He's not your son!" Emma yelled. Her fists clenched at her side, and they all watched in horror as the veins in her neck protruded. "He will never be so stop trying and leave us alone!"

Emma stormed out of the cabin. The color drained from Hook's face and when her turned to look at her she couldn't help smirking at him. The bastard deserved it. He sneered at her and that's when she realized she should be chasing after Emma. Hook the imbecile! When she caught sight of Emma she was rounding a corner of the docks. She called out to her for the third time.

"Emma. Stop!" Emma did this time but only from her legs buckling beneath her. She couldn't keep going. She was too tired, too emotionally drained and running had lost its appeal.

These were the moments Regina wished she still kept her heart locked away, then she wouldn't have to be subjected to the agony of the sight before her. Emma was crying into her hands, kneeling and shaking all in one.

"Emma..." She flinched when she placed a hand on her back. " Henry didn't mean it. "

"I-I know ."

"Then...what is it?"

"Last night...the man who attacked me. He grabbed me just like that. I felt it all over again..." Emma took in a steadying breath. "I'm sorry for doing this to you again. I'm being stupid."

"No you aren't. Emma you were attacked. It does something to you. It changes you I know because..." She trailed off realizing what she had been about to say. She hadn't told anyone about it.

"Because what?" Emma wasn't crying anymore, she had her attention directed towards each and every one of her words.

"Because I have been attacked before too." A small part of her felt relieved at admitting it. She had buried it for so long but would it help?

"Shit...Regina I'm sorry I-"

"Stop apologizing. Stand up and lets find Henry. We can talk about this later." She wasn't prepared for this conversation. Thankfully, Emma nodded and took the offered hand.

"Do you think we could change first?"

**A/N:My updates are random because my plot bunnies run off of caffeine and bouts of free time. I am grateful to all of those interested in this story, and as always your reviews have been highly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

She was back in her own clothing. It was a relief but a part of her missed the silk pajamas, they were different than what she was used to. Soft, warm, and they smelt like a spring day. Whatever laundry detergent Regina used made her want to roll around in them all day. She might have if Henry hadn't run off. Why did he want to spend the day with Hook? Was he really that desperate for a male role model that he was willing to settle for him? Why not David? He was family after all. Regina was probably thinking along the same lines as the listened to Henry speak.

"I just wanted to see the ocean! Hooks not always acting like a pirate he can be pretty cool. Look what he gave me!"

Henry reached into his pocket to show a compass.

"I learned how to use it and he even let me look through his telescope!"

"But Henry dear you should have asked us first."

"What so are you two teaming up on me now? I wanted you two to get along but I didn't mean for you to gang up on me."

"Kid that's not what's happening here. We were worried .You don't know how dangerous it is out in the sea. Hook and his buddies are drunk half the time..."

"Yes and if you were to get hurt, or something were to happen, we would have no way to reach you or even know. We love you."

He looked between the two of them incredulously. Both of their expressions just pleaded with him to understand, he suddenly did and hung his head.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you guys I just really really wanted to go out . I thought if I left a note it be okay."

"I'm happy that you at least let us know...but please next time just understand we are only doing what's best for you." Regina placed a hand on his shoulder and she felt her heart swell with pride. She was so cut out to be a mother. Yeah she was strict but she loved him and maybe she could let loose a little more often. That whole making your bed and keeping your room spotless felt a bit much. She didn't even do that.

"Okay."

"Good now. Go up to your room. I'll call you when lunch is ready. Right now I need to speak with Emma."

He nodded and ran up the stairs, casting Emma a good luck glance. He didn't know though that what she was intending to speak about wasn't about parenting skills. God this was so soon. She just jumped through one hoop to reach another.

"Emma." Regina was looking at her expectedly had she said something?

"Come...let's go sit."

She nodded and swallowed the bitter taste forming in her mouth. Why was she so anxious about this? Regina understood this, she wouldn't push.

They sat down in her study and Regina Poured herself a drink. She tilted her head towards an empty tumbler silently asking if she wanted one as well.

"Please." It came out as a rasp and she internally cringed at the sound.

She watched Regina pour the drinks, smooth and elegantly. She even did a little flick of her wrist as she topped them off. She told herself it definitely wasn't sexy and that the dress currently hugging her hips wasn't making her even more insanely attractive. Watching her had made her momentarily forget what Regina intended to discuss.

"The man who attacked you. Do you know him?" And now she remembered.

"No."

"Do you want to press charges?"

"Yeah."

She grabbed the offered drink and took a much larger sip than she probably should of.

"Emma. I think we should write down what happened now before some of the details are forgotten."

She didn't want to remember, but if that meant punishing the man that attacked her, she would and Regina was being so understanding. Supportive even...

"Okay."

"Good..."

Regina fished out a notepad from her desk and sat down across from her. Now she was starting to feel like a test subject.

"Just start from the beginning. " Regina smiled softly at her and somehow it gave her the extra push she needed.

"I was patrolling... " She really didn't want to tell her any more than that because the rest was just too degrading. Yet, Regina had already seen her at her worst. What more could happen? "He was acting strange, he had his hood up, very jittery so I got out of the squad car to investigate. I had my gun drawn but I wasn't expecting the guy to be waiting for me. He knocked it out of my hands the moment I rounded the corner."

She retold the story but she did so as if it were something she rehearsed, a speech devoid of any emotional attachment. It all came pouring out and Regina just listened, writing down the details of her encounter without passing judgement. Slowly though, they both began to slink into their own bubbles, trapped in their own web of thoughts. Emma felt like the ice queen had suddenly put her her beneath a wall of ice.

"Somehow he anticipated my every move and he had me pinned beneath him...he said things to me...horrible things. They made me angry but I couldn't push him off. Regina I was fighting him off for so long...I couldn't have him do what he wanted to do. " Her voice cracked and the bubble popped. The memory came flooding back to her, surging forth the fear, the shame, and anger. When she blinked back the tears she got a real glimpse of Regina's face.

She looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face remained glued to the notepad and the hand holding her pen was shaking.

It must have registered that she stopped speaking and she looked up. Regina didn't say anything and instead reached for her glass.

Her hand was still trembling, and from where she sat she could see how short on air she was. Regina wrapped her hand around the tumbler but couldn't keep a steady grip. It fell to the floor shattering into a dozen pieces, exploding like a bomb in the quiet room. It made her realize just how thoughtless she had been. Regina had her own demons.

"I must've had too much. Sorry if I startled you."

Regina stood quickly to fetch a broom and rag. The act didn't hide how badly she was was affected. It was too painful to watch, one sweep after another her hand became a quaking tree limb. There were more important things than a mess on her study floor. Regina needed to deal with her own pain. They both needed to move on. She was by her side the instant she felt her chest tightening, and she placed her hand on Regina's arm holding the small hand broom.

"I should have been more thoughtful..." She breathed pulling away the cleaning tool. Regina didn't fight it, she had barely been holding on to the handle as it just fell into her hand. "You can tell me Regina..."

The brunette blinked and then her face suddenly broke, turning into a gut wrenching sorrowful expression. It had her drawing the brunette quickly into her arms. There Regina felt safe enough to finally speak.

"Emma I never told anyone...I couldn't but you can. I want to help you. I need to..."

Regina's frame shook against hers, and it was making it hard for her not to breakdown with her. Be strong Emma she reminded herself she needs you just as much as you need her.

"Regina you have already... So much."

"Emma."Regina dragged a hand up along her back to grab desperately at her curls. " King Leopold wasn't a very good man. He put up a good act for the people." Regina shuddered, and now the tears were coming. Hot streams, streaking down her cheeks smudging her mascara and reddening her eyes. This wasn't the Regina that could help her this was the Regina who needed help. She would be the one to help her.

"Whenever he wanted it I had to...he would threaten to kill my horses. My magic wasn't what it is today...and as his wife I was obligated. It wasn't gentle...and most of the time-" Regina's breath hitched here and she held onto her tighter. "It was like he was attacking me. My protests meant nothing to him...I know how it feels to be so helpless."

"Regina. I'm sorry.I - can't even imagine... you're so strong."

A bitter laugh left her.

"I wasn't strong enough then..."

"But you are now. More than I have been. God Regina you're just so amazing."

"Emma..."

"No. Really. I wish I was at least have as brave and strong as you are...teach me magic Regina. I want to learn."

Regina didn't say anything and she feared she just put Regina in a bad place, like she felt she had to say yes. "You don't have to Regina. I just thought-"

"Yes."

"Yes?'

" Yes I'll teach you." Regina pulled back from their embrace and she let her arms fall to her side. "Just promise me you'll listen."

"I promise I'll listen." She smiled a watery smile at her and Regina returned it.

"I think we'll have enough to go off of for your case..."

She nodded and Regina went back to pour herself a new drink.

"And Emma this little...episode never happened." Regina was ashamed but she had no reason to be. Still because she asked she would.

"What episode?"

Regina whipped around, baffled by her daftness but then she saw the smirk on dancing on her lips.

"Never mind." Regina sipped her drink, smirking just as coyly into the rim.


	5. Chapter 5

"You need to focus!" They were only five minutes into her first lesson and Regina was already getting frustrated with her.

"I'm trying." She growled back. Since that night they exchanged stories Regina was easily irritated and Emma couldn't understand why. Regina was acting like everything was her fault. The rain, global warming, it was all her fault! Any progress she thought they had been making in their relationship had been put on pause and Regina was the one pressing rewind.

"Well try harder!" Regina huffed as she threw her hands into the air. "If you can't do this I don't know how you think you'll be able to immobilize someone"

"Wait..." She relaxed her stance and turned towards Regina. "I don't want to use magic as a weapon."

"Did I say that?" Regina tapped a finger to her chin in mock thought. "No. I don't think I did."

"Regina what is it with you today!"

Regina jerked back as if she had been physically slapped.

"Well Miss Swan." She hissed as she took a step forward. "I just love spending so much time with you. Later I was hoping we could have a slumber party and talk about boys!"

Back to Miss Swan again. She was just about done with Regina's mood swings today.

"Look I don't know what I did but you are clearly not capable of teaching me right now. So I'm going. I'll just ask Elsa for help!" Regina's eyes darkened angrily and she gripped her upper arm tightly, preventing her from making the exit she wanted.

"You will not go to twinkle toes," she warned. "I said I would teach you. I never go back on my word."

"Then stop being such a bitch!" Her words rang loudly through the dining room, bouncing off the walls and echoing in both their minds. Regina went quiet and the only thing Emma could hear were the deep angry breaths coming off of her. _Shit_ she thought._ I'm dead._

Then something weird happened, instead of lashing out Regina deflated. Her mask quickly fell away and now she saw how vulnerable Regina really was. This anger...it wasn't for her, it was just being directed towards her. Regina's grip loosened and she took a step back.

"I'm sorry...I'll try to relax but you need to as well."

"Okay." Emma rasped.

Regina's eyes regained that warmth she saw the first time they spoke heart to heart. It easily allowed for her to loosen up too.

"Concentrate on the feel of your magic. Sense its hum." Regina's hand lightly grabbed the back of her hand hanging by her side, and flipped it over in hers. "Feel each and every particle as it run through your body, up and out your finger tips."

Regina's voice was softer now. Less hostile and strangely lulling. As she spoke she ran her fingertips along the span of her palm, illustrating how the magic would travel through her. She felt something, a small spark as Regina's fingertips brushed against hers. It took her breath away and she wasn't sure if it was Regina or her magic.

"It will flow."

Regina cleared her throat and stepped back. She directed her to attempt to light the candle again but was suddenly avoiding any eye contact with her. It was odd but she tried to brush it off by focusing on the task at hand. That's what Regina was doing she could too.

However, the feel of Regina's fingers on her skin lingered. She imagined her magic moved in the same manner, and envisioned the candle coming to life. Her thoughts continued to stay on Regina, and how nice her touch had actually been. She wanted to feel it again. Instead of the candle lighting, Regina's hand flew right into her own bringing Regina along with it. The sheer unexpected force of their connection knocked them to the ground. Regina yelped from the jolt of surprise and groaned as they uncomfortably met the floor. Regina didn't realize it yet but her other hand was laying directly on her right breast. Emma felt it immediately and knew the reason her pulse was racing so much was because of that.

As soon as Regina regained some sense of reality, and her body's current position she blushed deeply and jumped off her.

"What was that?" She hissed.

"I..I don't know. I just..."

She was just as confused by it as her. "Your hands are soft..."

Regina gaped at her then broke out into rich laughter. The situation and her laughter were enough for her to join in, and god did it feel good.

"If you want," Regina said through her laughter. "I can take you through my moisturizing routine."

"Hardy har har..." When Regina finally stopped laughing her stomach flipped. Regina looked so...happy. It was becoming and made her look years younger. Not that she needed it.

Regina held her gaze, and she made sure to catalog the shine in her eye before it disappeared.

"Now light the candle. " She nodded at Regina and took up a stance of concentration. She didn't want to let Regina down and the thought seemed to be enough. The wick roared to life and she grinned madly.

"Good." Regina's reaction was short and clipped. What the hell? Why wasn't she more enthused?

"Keep practicing. I'll be back in a moment..." Regina looked like somebody just told her Henry would never love her.

What the fuck? She was torn between listening and following after her.

She stayed put not wanting to upset Regina further.

While Emma tried to focus on relighting the candle Regina was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water. Her emotions were all over the place today and she was starting to understand why. Emma was stirring something within her that she hadn't felt in a while. It frightened her but also made her sad. Emma would never share these feelings, she was too good, too pure. The water moved past her lips and the cool liquid soothed some of her nerves.

"Regina." She gripped the glass harder at the sound of Emma's voice and the tension was back at full force. She should have known Emma would follow.

"What is it Emma?" Her voice lacked the usual bite.

"You don't seem like yourself. Is everything okay?" Emma sounded worried.

"I'm fine. "

Emma stared at her for what felt like an eternity. It was clear the blonde wasn't buying her answer.

"Is this about...him?"

_Him? Oh Leopold..._

"No." _It would have been easier for you if you just said yes!_

"Is it-"

"Emma. Stop. I'm fine. Let's finish your lesson." She put the glass in the sink and brushed by her. Emma frowned but trailed after her.

"Light it three more times and I'll teach you something new." Emma beamed at her and quickly went to it.

To both of their surprise Emma did all three successfully in a row.

An hour later Emma learned to levitate objects and Regina called it a day.

"Hydrate. Magic is intensive. Your body isn't accustomed to such frequent use."

"Yes sensei."

"Its your majesty."

"Oh of course. My apologies your royal highness." Emma did a curtsy and she fought off an eyeroll. Perhaps at a different time Emma's antics would have angered her. After all she was going out of her way to help her and give her decent advice. The bow was completely unnecessary but made her heart flutter a little more, and she was always pleased at being addressed as your highness. Even if it was done mockingly because there was still a shred of sincerity behind it.

The small exchange brought back the feelings she was trying to suppress. How was she supposed to ignore them when every time Emma even looked at her she felt it. Magic, it had to be magic.

She was thankful her phone rang to provide a distraction.

"Mayor Mills...what?...no I said Monday...that idiot! Just fax it over to my office I'll deal with it tomorrow...yes... Yes of course. "

Emma shifted anxiously as she waited for the call to end. It felt like she was going to be awhile. "How much!?" Regina gave a huff of annoyance and ran a hand through her hair. It was hard for Emma not to be transfixed by a working Regina.

It was incredibly sexy. Wait did she just really think that? Shit when didn't this start. But she was...she watched Regina gesture with her arms the more and more worked up she got. What was wrong?

"Sydney. NO. I don't -...That's not what I said!"

Regina was practically hissing into the phone now. Damn could she get mad.

"Well talk about this later. Later!"

She pressed the end call button angrily.

When it was over she gave Regina a small smile.

"That sounded serious."

"The idiots in my office can't do anything right..." Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. "I need a drink."

"Oh I'll take one!"

Regina glared but didn't refuse her. She had a feeling that even if she did Emma would pour herself one anyway.

"Regina I just want to say thank you again...for all this I really appreciate it."

"Of course Emma." Her brow softened at the warming green eyes looking back at her.

"And I know you've done so much already, but I was wondering if I could maybe... Spend another night here? I don't want to face my parents yet. "

"You can stay as long as you need to."

"Really?!"

"Yes but you'll have to lend a hand around here. Henry is tidier than you and he leaves his shoes lying around on the stairs." That was such mom talk she thought comically to herself.

"Sure just tell me what I need to do."

"Well for starters make your bed."

"What? Why?" She sipped her drinking mentally laughing at the O.C.D side of Regina that was surfacing.

"Its a good habit, and is aesthetically pleasing."

"OK ...what else?"

"You can set the table and help with cleaning up."

"Anything else?"

Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Yes stop being so ... Annoying."

Regina tilted her glass to her lips and smirked at her.

"Fine." They finished off their drinks in silence. Emma wanted to let Regina relax and she was too busy with her own thoughts to really want to say anything. Only when a soft sigh escaped Regina did she realize how lost they each became in their own little worlds. It was nice.

"Mom." Henry walked into the room and she almost replied but bit it back. That would have been really awkward.

"What is it Henry?" Regina's shield was back up.

"Oh hey Emma !" He beamed at her and she smiled warmly not missing the small pang of hurt in Regina's eyes.

"Hey kid." He turned back to Regina.

"Could I go out tonight? Paige and a couple of other kids from school are going to the arcade. They said I could go too." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Just be back by 9. "

"Awe but its Saturday! Can't I stay out a little later?"

"9:01." He sighed but accepted it. At least he was going.

'Thanks mom." He stepped forward and gave her a small hug. Regina clung onto it like a flower craving water. She really loved the kid..."do you need any money?"

"Yes please!"

Regina left the room and came back with her purse.

"60 is more than enough. "

"Thanks! You rock!" He pocketed the money and ran off.

"Damn he's already got a girlfriend..."

"What? Paige is not his girlfriend I won't allow it. Her father-"

"Regina relax it was a joke!"

Regina's lips pressed together. Apparently she was not amused.

"Right well...I guess I'll stick to sarcasm."

"I'm going to start dinner..." Regina finished off her drink and glided out of the room.

She stayed in the living room finishing her own, pondering why she was suddenly so drawn to watching Regina calves as she walked away. With her new fascination... Dinner was definitely going to be interesting.

**A/N: Been a while! Thanks for sticking around. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

"This is really good." Emma mumbled through a mouthful of steak. They were halfway through the meal and she was feeling the need to fill the silence.

"Tastes even better with your mouth closed."

Would they ever get over this bickering, or was that just Regina all the time!

"Oh is that how that works?" She made a show off chewing with her mouth closed.

"I swear you're as bad as Henry!" Regina huffed as she put down her fork. "Can we please just have a meal like two grown adults?"

"Yeah..." Regina shook her head in annoyance but picked up the fork once more.

"Regina..." The soft tone of her own voice jerked them both out of their growing annoyance. "Why did you agree to teach me?"

"Because you asked me to."

It was a simple reply but it felt like there was more to it.

"Well I'm glad you agreed."

"Its...not as bad as I thought it'd be."

"Oh?"

She leaned a little forward in her chair.

"Yes. You can be at times...bearable."

Emma smirked at Regina's round about way of saying I like your company.

Then she caught a glimpse of Regina's eyes. The shine in them was so uncharacteristic she wondered if the drink she had earlier was just kicking in now. Regina took a bite of her steak and a sudden inability to look away took over. How did everything she do always appear so regal? They were just eating steak for but she moved the fork past her lips poised like she were being scrutinized by the royal council, if there were a royal council but it was just them. That wouldn't do, it was time for her to break that habit and just loosen up.

"Since Henrys gone." She started. Regina's head snapped up. "How about we play a game of two truths and a lie."

"I don't play games."

"Then think of it as a Mayoral inquiry. I am the sheriff of this town how do you know i'm not some sort of vagabond?"

"You a vagabond?"

"I'm a vagabond, I own four of the same red leather jackets and I dislike seafood. Which is the lie?"

"Really Emma..."

"If you can't point out the lie then I win and you'll have to live with that for the rest of your life."

"The first." She practically hissed but she could see she had won over Regina's interest. "Now you go." Emma finished off her glass of wine.

"Fine...I owned a horse named Rocinante . I can't swim and I have never seen fireworks."

She was surprised to hear the last two but knew one of them had to be true. Regina was looking over at her coyly like she knew she stumped her. It was both sexy and infuriating.

"Um...you can't swim?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Emma but I've never seen fireworks."

"How? I mean every year storybrooke has a festival with them!"

"I don't stick around."

"Well I guess I lost that round." She stood. "Where do you keep your liquor?"

"Why?"

"This is a drinking game."

"Oh no you never said that."

"What Madam Mayor can't hold her liquor? Afraid I'll out do you?"

"You insult me. I can hold my liquor just fine however this is childish. I don't need to prove myself to you."

"So you forfeit?"

"Youre so difficult!" Regina stood up and hastily moved to a locked cabinet off in the far right kitchen corner.

"Drink up." Regina grumbled putting a bottle of vodka and a shot between them.

Emma smirked and threw the shot down like it was a refreshing sip of water.

"I can do a backflip. I ran track in high school and I used to live in Ohio."

"You know...I don't believe you can do a backflip." Emma's smile widened.

"Wrong!"

"No way!" Regina playfully slammed a hand on the table."prove it."

"There's no room in here."

"Outside now!"

Regina was seconds away from dragging her out of her seat. She really didn't like to lose and neither did she.

They both jumped out of their seats and headed for the back door.

Emma felt insanely nervous with Regina watching. It had been a while since she had actually done a backflip and there was too much pressure to do it the first time.

"Any moment now Miss Swan." Regina hummed.

She took in a small calming breath and went over the steps in her head. 3...2..1... She pushed off quick and fast tucking her legs in at the height of her jump, fully extending them at the end of her rotation. Her feet touched the grass. It was a perfect backflip but she slipped on the nighttime dew gathering there.

The force of her fall knocked the breath right out of her.

"Emma!" Regina gasped. She was by her side so quickly.

"I knew this was a stupid idea!" Regina brushed her hand across her forehead in a quick caring gesture.

It was so warm and soft. It somehow took away the temporary pain in her back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She grunted. But fuck that hurt.

"Stay put. Just relax."

"Did that count?" She rasped. Regina wanted to say no but seeing the pained look on Emma's face had her saying otherwise.

"I'm willing to say that was a truth."

"Yay...". Regina laughed but it was a sad laugh. She felt guilty for making Emma do this.

Emma groaned as she sat up.

" Take it slow..." Regina hushed. When Regina was like this she was so...human.

It made her heart oddly flutter. The hand warming her back seemed to play a part in that as well.

They moved back to the house and all she could focus on was trying to calm her still racing heart.

Regina guided her down into a chair and she felt in a daze. This wasn't because of her fall.

No it was Regina, her smell, her touch...

"Emma?" Regina leaned in a little closer.

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you were okay. You didn't answer me."

"I'm fine just a little winded. Its your shot." She shook of the spell and grinned over at Regina.

The brunette hesitated but did her part.

"I'll understand if you want to stop." Regina said. She sounded so worried.

"I've had worse. Let's continue."

Regina shifted a little closer to her. Their chairs were no longer across the small table but next to one another.

"I've killed an entire village. Slept with multiple partners at once and faked my own death."

Way to bring out the big guns!

"Ummmm..." She didn't want Regina to think she saw her as a bad person but no matter what she was screwed.

"The second?" It was almost a whisper.

Regina filled the shot glass and right before she thought she was about to down it she passed it over. Oh my god. Regina had an orgy?

It should have disgusted her but it turned her on so badly she had to take the shot.

"Which was the lie?" She hoped it was the first.

"That's for me to know." She smirked.

"Okay..." Now she could play dirty too. "I used to teach pole dancing classes. My bra size is 34 D and I love shower sex."

Had she taken it too far? She held her breath as she waited for her reaction.

Regina eyes zoned in on her chest as she blatantly oggled her.

"That's tough." Regina purred. Oh god were they flirting? She didn't care if they were it felt too good. Regina's eyes darkened even more as she stared a little too long at her chest. She felt light headed waiting for her reply.

"I don't see 34 D's."

"Wrong!"

"Prove it."

Her breath hitched. Had Regina done that on purpose?

Still she wanted to show she grabbed the hem of her wife beater and pulled it over her head. Regina's eyes raked across the newly exposed skin, further making her aware of how deliciously wrong this was. She sat up straighter for her to get a good look and was silently glad she wore her black lace bra today. From the way Regina regarded her now she could tell it was having an effect on her.

"If you need to touch…" She trailed off unable to finish the statement as Regina's hand had suddenly found a breast. It was soft and just a little rough, like she were kneading dough. A moan escaped her because the alcohol prevented her from any real control. The sound drove Regina's eyes back up to hers. The dark lust swimming just beneath the surface told her this game was already past inappropriate. She wanted Regina. There was no denying it anymore and right now, if she didn't act on it her body would burn away into nothingness.

She moved her eyes to Regina's lips, they were slightly parted and so red. Tempting her. Regina's hand stilled on her chest. Beneath her fingertips she could feel Emma's pulse firing away. That was the moment she decided to stop this little game, and just give in to the pull that was Emma Swan. The touch of their lips meeting was feather light at first, cautious and unsure, but it grew more urgent as they each put in a little more. They needed this escape. Emma couldn't recall being kissed so fully or so hungrily. It was like tonight would be their last night on Earth. Her head spun, and her heart surged.

She moved her hands to Regina's waist, gently pressed into her hip bones, attempting to bring them closer. She was rewarded with a change of positions, and suddenly Regina was straddling her in the chair.

"Emma..." Regina moaned. "This is so … wrong."

"Why?" she panted. She pulled back Regina's head by tugging on her raven locks and planted kisses down her jawline.

"We can't….You're the savior….and I'm…" Regina gasped as she nipped on her earlobe.

"You're sexy." Emma finished for her. "and labels don't matter….I want you. " Regina shuddered on her lap.

"Its the alcohol."

"No. I don't need the alcohol to feel attracted to you." Regina ground into her hip and she couldn't take it any longer. Her arms hooked around her firmly and she hoisted her up. Regina immediately clung onto her by wrapping her legs around her waist. She continued to suck and kiss Regina's neck while she carried them towards Regina's room.

"Emma ... I ...its been awhile."

"Its okay." She wasn't thinking about what Regina could possibly be trying to say. She just wanted to get them to her bed.

"I'm not ready for this."

Her lips stopped and she felt Regina stiffen in her arms. That was unexpected.

She pulled away to look Regina in the eyes but she had them cast downwards . How could she be so thoughtless? She didn't even stop to think about what Regina had told her about Leopold. Sex had been bad for her for so long. She didn't even consider she still wasn't healed.

"I'm sorry Regina." She put her down but didn't release her hold around her waist. "I understand."

"Emma. I am attracted to you...but I need to process this. We'll talk tomorrow." Regina freed herself from her grip and retreated to her room. Emma stood in the hall worried about Regina but she recalled their half eaten dinner and decided to do something for her. She cleaned up and let Regina have her space.

* * *

><p>Early morning Regina sat In her kitchen sipping coffee waiting for Emma to wake. She hoped she hadn't scared her away. Neither of them were thinking level headedly Last night. They needed to set things right. Mid sip her phone rang.<p>

"Mayor Mills."

"Regina, its David! Something happened down at the station last night."

"What do you mean?"

"The John Doe we locked up escaped from custody."

"How?!" Great just what she needed, just what Emma needed.

"The lock was rusting he was big enough to break it in….I came in this morning and the door was wide open."

"Okay...I want you to keep a look out for him today. Tell any other officers and I'll tell E-" She caught herself. David didn't know Emma was the one who was attacked. "I'll call the victim."

"Okay should I call Emma I know its her day off but I feel like we could use the extra help. He could be out on the streets."

"No don't worry about that I'll inform her. Don't alarm more people than we need to."

She hung up and returned to her coffee. Emma entered just as she set down her phone.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Had she heard anything? Emma poured herself a cup and sat next to her. A moment of silence passed between them. She was still trying to think which was more important the man or her feelings but Emma spoke first.

"Regina ... If you want to pretend we didn't...I can but I want you to know that what I felt for you last night wasn't just lust. I do care for you and I will wait for you if you think now isn't the time."

"We shouldn't...it'd be too confusing for Henry and I'm the mayor you're the sheriff. Its inappropriate."

"Yeah." Emma defeatedly looked into the coffee she was cradling between her hands.

What was happening between them? In the course of just days Emma manage to get closer to her than any of her past friends. There was something about her presence that just made her feel protected. She liked the feeling, and Emma's lips...

"But I want to."

Emma smiled broadly. It stole the breath from her lungs. Then she remembered she would have to tell her about the man.

"There's something I need to tell you though." Emma's eyes gave her their full attention. They were shining happily. "Your attacker escaped last night. We don't know where he is."She waited for Emma to flinch or scream but she just stared at her, the lightly slowly fading away. Her face twisted into anger, but she could see the fear behind it. Emma had to act tough.

"You mean he's going to get away with what he did? What he tried to do?"

"No. We will find him!" She took Emma's hand and squeezed it, urging her to trust in her. "Together Emma. We have magic." Emma looked down at their joined hands, and she could feel the anger leave her body.

"Yeah. We do."

She brought her thumb across the back of Emma's hand, moving it back and forth in a soothing motion.

They sat like that until Henry could be heard coming down the stairs. Regina pulled away first.

He stopped in the doorway.

"Emma you're here."

"Yeah kid. I needed to have a talk with your mom."

"That's fine. What's for breakfast?"

He smiled and sat at the table.

Emma jumped up first.

"I was thinking pancakes." Emma walked over to the stove and started pulling out ingredients.

"Pancakes are a horrible breakfast. They have no nutritional value whatsoever."

"Hmm but they taste good. Right Henry?"

He grinned.

"Yeah. Please Mom just this once?"

She hated the position Emma just put her in. She was not going to continue being the villain.

"Fine but easy on the syrup."

Both Henry and Emma smiled. She could get used to that.

**A/N: There were so many directions I could have taken this story but I decided to head this way. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

By the start of the work week her attacker hadn't been found They didn't know who he was or what he wanted. For all she knew he could be planning to finish what he started. Thats what really had her on edge.

"Morning Emma." David greeted her as she stepped into the station. _Just relax you're safe here._ She told herself.

"Hi Dad." He smiled at the title.

"Where have you been? Your mother and I were worried. I know you're an adult now but we would have appreciated a phone call to let us know you weren't coming home. You didn't pick up our phone calls either. We were beginning to think something happened."

"Oh...sorry. I spent the weekend at Regina's. It was the only way she would let me spend some time with Henry under her supervision."

He seemed to accept the answer and took a seat behind his desk.

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah."

"What did you and Henry do?"

Why did he need to know?

"Video games comic books... You know kid stuff. "

He chuckled and played with the badge on his belt.

"I'm sure it was fun."

"It was." She hated lying to him.

"Did Regina fill you in on the escaped prisoner?"

"Yeah." Her reply was slightly dismissive, hoping he wouldn't say anything else. It made her too uncomfortable.

"I don't know how were going to find this guy. All we've got are his mugshot and prints."

"We'll get him." It was more of a reassurance for her than him.

"I hope so. I don't know the exact details of what happened but I know what he did and for that he should be put behind bars. Not these crumby old ones either. I think I'll bring it up with Regina storybrooke needs to upgrade a lot of things."

He busied himself with some paperwork and she did the same. It wasn't more than a couple minutes before the phone rang.

"Sheriffs office." She said.

"Hey babe."

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She knew that voice. It was him. He was already picking up the pieces.

"If you've missed me as much as I've missed you our reunions going to be one hell of a time."

"Who is this?"

"That's not important." She looked over at David who wasn't paying her much attention. Still she didn't want him to think something was up.

"What's the location ?"

The man chuckled on the other line. It was a deep guttural sound that made her feel sick.

"Clever too. boy do I know how to pick um. I can tell you're busy right now so I'll leave you with this...I know a lot about you Emma Swan. More than you think and I plan on making you mine. So don't even think about-" she slammed the phone down. It drew Davids attention to her immediately.

"What is it?" He jolted upright in his chair.

Her breaths were ragged and it was hard to formulate a response. She grabbed her jacket and started for the door.

"Emergency." That was all she said.

"Emma wait I need to know more. What emergency? Where? And do you need back up?"

"There's a fight down at the rabbit hole. I can handle it. I call you when its settled." He nodded but the concern stayed on his face. She just needed to breathe.

Once she was in her cruiser she waited to regain some composure. Her whole body was shaking, trembling as if it were small frightened animal. She told herself not to worry and that he was just trying to scare her. It did nothing to help but maybe Regina could.

She turned on her sirens and floored it to the mayors office. The secretary tried to stop her from entering but she just barged on by.

"Its official police business." She said just barely registering how much she was lying today.

"Sheriff Swan!" Regina exclaimed. She was in the middle of what looked like a meeting. "If you wish to speak with me it will have to be at another time. I am busy at the moment."

She opened then shut her mouth. Why was she here? What could Regina do for her ? She didn't know but she suddenly felt a sadness wash over her this was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now." She closed the door and fought back tears. It felt like she had just been humiliated for the thousandth time this week and she was reaching her limit. She started the walk out of the building when she heard heels rapidly clicking against tile.

"Emma." Regina called. "What's wrong?"

She nearly broke down then and there at the distress in Regina's voice.

"Um..." she felt like she just swallowed a mouthful of cotton.

"Come we'll talk In here." Regina ushered her into a darkened vacant office and shut the door. Here a completely different side of her came out. "Emma. Please you came here for a reason. What is it?"

"I got a phone call."

Reginas brow wrinkled slightly but she still gave her her full attention.

"It was him."

"The man who attacked you?"

"Yeah..."

A mix of emotions ran over Regina's face, she could see worry, surprise, and anger. But the one thing that spoke the most to her was the engulfing hug she suddenly found herself in.

"Emma its going to be okay."

"He said he knew a lot about me..." She wrapped her arms around Regina's waist just a little tighter. "He said he was going to make me his." Regina gripped a handful of her shirt at the statement. She was certain she didn't know she was doing it, but the tug on her clothing made her aware of the shift in Regina's demeanor.

"Emma I want you to call me when you are going somewhere or when you're by yourself. We can't take any risks." She was touched by how much Regina actually cared and it was nice being looked after for once.

Regina loosened her grip and slid the hand up along her back. It sent a shiver through her body. Now all she could think about was that had felt like when Regina was straddling her in the chair.

She had to leave Regina's arms.

"I'll try."

"Maybe you should tell your parents."

"Why? They'll try to shelter me. I want to keep working."

"David could protect you ."

"No I can't..."

"All right." Regina gave her arm a squeeze.

"Later we'll try a tracking spell. Its a stretch but I have an idea. Come by my house at 6."

"Okay." Regina smiled softly at her.

"I have to go. The idiots out there need their Queen."

"Your majesty." She bowed and held out her arms towards the door. Regina smirked but suddenly got serious.

"Thank you for telling me this Emma." Regina stepped forward and placed a kiss to her cheek, laying a hand tenderly against the opposite side of her face to keep her there. "Please be careful." She felt her pulse beating in her ears as Regina turned and left the room. When the door shut she realized just how hard and fast she had fallen for her.


End file.
